Her Festival of Lights
by InsanityatBest
Summary: Willow/OFC Willow/OC Femslash Femmeslash Willow and her half-Vila girlfriend have been together a while now. It's December and Christmas and Hanukkah are rapidly approaching. Briar has decided to participate in these human tradition. She has decided to celebrate the holidays with Willow with her own personal touches of our favorite holidays. Enjoy and happy holidays! From WMLIHH
1. Family vs Bloodline

It's inexplicably quiet in my room.

There's a tension in the air of the room that's almost debilitating in its strength.

I move slightly trying to relax but am too tense for any relief.

I lean my back against the wall hoping the cool plaster will help me stop tensing.

Willow is not much better but seems worse.

She sits on my bed legs cross with every strand of rose red hair trying to escape from behind slightly pink ears.

There's an almost forced nonchalance in her stance that gives her away.

The textbook that sits on her lap hasn't been turned in over ten minutes: a clue that this whole position is a ruse to hide what she's thinking about doing.

Willow is so still I could almost believe she's frozen: a statue on my bed.

I wonder if she wants to talk again and is trying to avoid it.

It's uncomfortable in the truest sense of the word.

I'm still looking at Willow when she slowly raises her head in my direction.

This little acknowledgement gives me enough courage to speak.

"Hello," I greeted warmly feeling my lips turn up naturally at the sight of her. "Haven't seen your face in a while," I continue grinning at the wiccan. "A whole ten minutes. It was torture."

Willow's stiff posture returns to a casual slouch and her face further softens into a small smile.

The statue of ice is gone.

She has thawed and is my wiccan once again.

The uncomfortable tension doesn't linger fading like sunlight at dusk.

I see Willow take a breath and stay silent to let her speak.

"Have you heard of holidays before?"

Sunnydale has been talking about holidays lately and apparently some are coming up.

I nod my head sensing somewhat where this is going.

"Briar, are you a Christmas girl or a Hanukkah girl?"

The question while seemingly random is also somewhat expected.

Those names have been used much these last couple weeks in Sunnydale.

It's December: the last month of the year. While I have been worrying about other Veelas coming to visit soon, Sunnydale has worried more about whether it's going to snow and when they can open gifts.

Frankly, I can't understand it's importance but it seems magical.

It seems all about family and snow for some reason.

I don't understand why it would be so perfect for these holidays other than seeing it for the first time.

I do want to see it though: the snow falling to the ground in a calm dance only they know.

"I don't know what you mean."

I answer honestly and feel my head turn in confusion.

She leans forward and I can see the wiccan's brow pull down.

"Do you know what Christmas is?"

Was that what Willow was thinking about.

I smile in relief that it isn't something I'll have to evade when we're so close now.

I shake my head and the hair that touches my shoulders make an itchy sensation.

"I only know it has something to do with snow and maybe gifts. I'm not entirely sure though."

I admit honestly thinking of my peers and the wishes they spoke of in class.

Willow bites her soft bottom lip and exhales softly.

"Well, Christmas is when you give the people you love gifts. You get a tree, decorate it and wait for Christmas Day. Your family and Santa Claus give you presents that you open but I do that and something else."

Willow explains this calmly looking straight at me to keep my attention.

I wait for her to continue and inch closer.

"I celebrate Hanukkah so I get a Menorah and light a candle everyday for seven days and eight nights. I get presents for eight nights. Christians celebrate Christmas for family or the birth of the Messiah Jesus but open their gifts on Christmas day. It's mostly about family and religion because.. well ..I don't know how to explain it exactly but it is. "

She nods to herself after that and I realize religion must be somewhat important for humans.

I tilt my head to the side confused.

"What's family?"

Willow looks a little shocked at the question.

Her eyes have widened into large fawn colored spheres with an emerald green rim.

"Family is people that care about you."

I nod no longer confused with this this thing called 'family.'

"So you're going with your family to celebrate Hanukkah?"

I ask curious.

Willow shakes her head hard sending rosy locks flying.

"Kinda not but kinda yes too. I'm celebrating Hanukkah by myself. I spend Christmas with Buffy and Xander."

"What am I doing then for Christmas and Hanukkah then? I don't have a family like you do."

My brow lowered and wrinkled in my distress at being completely alone during these apparently very important holidays.

These holidays seem to be all about family.

It's left me remembering that I don't have a family at all. I have something completely different.

I realize this might just be another thing that separates me from humans

"I don't have a family. I have a bloodline. Family is supposed to care about you but I have few that do.."

My voice starts off soft but gradually seems too loud in this sudden prison.

I have no family.

No one cares.

Willow's soft hand slowly moves to mine and grasps tight.

Her grip brings me back and I remember.

Willow cares.

"You can choose family. I didn't choose my parents but I chose Buffy, Xander, Mrs. Summers and even Anya."

She's stiffened at the mention of her bloodline and the wiccan's grips tightens.

I don't like anyone that makes Willow burrow back into herself even if it's her own bloodline.

Bloodline protects but now I'm family so I love and protect her.

Humanity does have good ideals after all.

I squeeze Willow's hand gently and place a soft kiss on her cheek with the pressure of a flower petal.

I withdraw slowly but I can't help staring at her face.

Willow's eyes are so sincere fixated on my face.

Her cheeks are flushed like pink blossoms against otherwise pale skin.

Willow's small grin on her face further sees showing two small dimples and microscopic laugh lines .

She's the most beautiful person I've seen in my life.

Just like that, I have a decision made and now need only a plan.

"I choose you then."

It's not only a whisper but a promise.


	2. Her Festival of Lights

What if she doesn't like it?

What if Willow hates it?

What if Willow is insulted by this?

I'm not her bloodline and this isn't my place.

My breathing quickness and I pace my room faster.

Although it's impossible to literally feel butterflies in your stomach flying, my nerves have made me believe every breath I take multiplies them even more.

One more breath and I'll exhale a Monarch.

Maybe I should call Willow's room and cancel.

I hear a soft rap against my door and suddenly I stop pacing.

It's too late.

There goes a Painted Lady.

I look around my room seeing if everything is in place.

Candles are lit all over the borders of my floor, chest, desk and my shelves with all books hidden in my closet.

My fairy lights are on and the room glows in the dancing flickers of light.

There in the middle of my room is a small table.

It's covered in a white spread that used to be my extra bedsheet.

There on top are the most important part of all of this.

There sits what looks like a candle holder but with eight candles.

Beside it lies two wooden spinners with pictures crafted on.

This is it.

I take a breath to delay the inevitable.

Rap.

Rap.

I smooth down nonexistent wrinkles on my special occasion white dress and smooth an unruly curl behind my ear.

Rap.

Rap.

I answer the door breathless keeping the door from swinging wide open.

"Took you a while there. I was starting to think you cancelled. "

My view of pearly white teeth fades as she sees the expression on my face.

Perhaps my face shouldn't be so open.

"Are you okay? You're going to cancel aren't you?"

Her voice is anxious and I shake my head to placate Willow.

"I'll be okay and I'm not canceling."

I reassure Willow and thankfully my voice doesn't betray my nerves.

I slowly look up from her feet to her face to find the breathlessness returning.

I notice her long pale legs that seem to never end.

I see how the green of the dress makes her skin seem to glow.

I notice how lithe Willow is and the delicate curve of her shoulders and waist.

She's beautiful: a goddess come to life.

I swallow feeling my sudden dry throat.

"You look beautiful."

I am breathless and this time it shows.

A right auburn brow lifts and I see her mouth straighten.

"Beautiful?"

She questions doubtful and I swallow again.

A glimmer catches my eyes and I see a small barrette in her hair: a small emerald butterfly.

Oh the Irony.

"The most beautiful person I've ever seen."

My voice is sure with a purpose and it's les embarrassing now that I can think.

I need to let her in.

I open the door wider and the wiccan's enters curiosity getting a good of her.

I watch her eyes widen in awe traveling at the soft lights of the candles and fairy lights with every step.

"Now I see why you said to get a little dressy."

Willow slightly smile towards me with a small grin.

My heart stops at the same time as when the nerves wash over me once more.

The butterflies are gone replaced with the feeling of a hard stone.

"Remember that talk we had two days ago?"

I begin and slowly walk towards her.

Willow turns her eyes onto me for the first time tonight and catches her breath.

Does she think I'm beautiful too?

"We had a talk about holidays," I say gently grabbing her hand leading Willow to the middle of the room.

I bring her to the table and become more nervous when I see her surprise at the menorah.

"I understand you have traditions for these holidays. You shouldn't have to celebrate alone so I thought we could celebrate together."

I tell her quietly and keep my eyes on the golden menorah at the small round table.

"One girl said she has a tradition the family does before lighting the candles and the prayers."

I take a deep breath and begin to sing.

_ Hanukkah, Hanukkah_

_ Festival of Lights_

_Candles glow in a row_

_Seven days, eight nights_

_Hanukkah, Hanukkah _

_Let your dreidel spin_

_Hanukkah, Hanukkah_

_Everyone join in_

I watch Willow's reaction carefully as the song ends.

Rosy pinks gradually thin to spread across her kind face.

Willow's smile is so wide I see every teeth gleam like an luminescent moon.

Oddly, I see her eyes look glassy reflecting off the lights making the wiccan's light brown eyes seem even more attention grabbing.

She laughs a little and I watch slender shoulders shake once with it.

"I haven't heard that song in a while."

Her voice sounds odd though and I am confused by it.

"What's wrong?"

I ask this a little worried now and walk close until we're face to face.

"It's really beautiful," Willow says smiling and I hope it's a happy one.

Her breath hitches a little before she composes herself. "Xander is the only one whose ever tried to celebrate Hanukkah with me before."

I smile wide realizing she likes this.

Willow liked my surprise.

She turns around and walks closer to me until we're face to face.

Fawn colored eyes look into mine searching again for something I don't know.

This seems to happen so much with us.

We want to see each other and try to know them even more.

I'd heard once someone say the eyes are the windows to the soul.

Every glance is another chance to see something new.

I find her joy in the wrinkles of her eye and the glass sheen making unique eyes even more beautiful to me

Willow must have found the same in me as I watch her lean forward towards me and I feel an echo of a kiss.

It's a kiss with the softest pressure that seems like the clouds in the sky are not as soft as the wiccan's lips.

It's not enough.

I follow her as she almost leaves moving closer to feel that same drowning feeling I've come to love.

I kiss her and feel our lips slide together so easily it seems practiced.

I feel electrified as a small shock goes through me at every kiss.

It's this feeling: surrounded in her scent, feeling skin and knowing that now you're connected through every sense.

Each kiss leaves me straining not to touch.

I feel my hand tremble as I keep them in place trying not to push boundaries.

Willow doesn't seem to have those reservations.

I feel her slender hands touch my waist.

Her grip is solid almost hard if it wasn't so soft.

It's undeniably protective as if she wants me to never leave but wants me to choose to stay.

This hold only increases my heart rate.

I can feel the outline of her fingers and the warm skin seemed to burn through the thin fabric.

She moves me irrevocably closer and pulls back leaning her head towards mine.

That last kiss must have been too much.

Every candle goes out stealing every flicker without a sound.

I break away from the kiss stunned and confused.

What just happened?

Willow's grip tightens around me at this occurrence.

We are suddenly encased in darkness when I hear a soft huff.

I further draw back confused at this new sound.

My foot touches the hot wax and I automatically recoil at the difference in temperature.

I can feel my body lean forward towards Willow.

I can feel my eyes widen as I notice she doesn't move back to catch me but is blind to this whole event.

Then I feel our descend to the ground and I grab her tighter twisting us so she doesn't feel the fall no matter how small.

Thump.

I feel my head bounce slightly on the carpet but there is no pain only discomfort.

We stare into each other's for a moment in shock at the sudden descent.

Uh oh.

I think this is my fault again.

That same huff erupts into a snicker and I realize that sound was Willow trying not to laugh.

The snicker doesn't hold long and I feel her body bounce as she laughs harder before I can speak.

I smile at the sound and softly kiss her small nose at the tip seeing some luminance create interesting shadows on Willow's face.

I exhale softly and follow with a whisper.

"Happy Hanukkah," I whisper.

Author's Note: Let me know if I portrayed Hanukkah wrong because I'm more of a Christmas person and am Christian. Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas!


	3. To Be With The One I Love

The darkness of the dorm seems to suit my eyes perfectly tonight.

My eyes are so sensitive today.

It felt like my eyes had joined the flickering Menorah flames when I tried to turn on the light.

The fairy lights and Menorah will have to be our light tonight.

Hopefully, this will look like the human Christmas.

I gently rub the mistletoe between my fingers nervous.

The round berries seem completely filled with juice and I am careful hanging it on the door to avoid wrecking the leaves.

The room is almost finishes except for this.

I eye my recent addition in the corner.

The book at the Sunnydale Library said you need a tree to celebrate Christmas from which you leave the presents.

The tree in my corner is small seemingly sick but still young with a delicate thin trunk and fragile leaves.

I gently kiss a dying brown leaf and watch it gradually turn green as the trunk grows stronger.

Now it touches my waist and I pet my dear plant.

"I will keep you," I reassure her eyeing the oval leaves.

I take a step back eying my undecorated tree.

I wrinkle my nose watching the tree get a rain of sparkles.

They shimmer and glow in the room only slightly affecting my eyes with its light.

"There's still nothing at the top," I muse wondering what I should use.

I grab an unused blue ribbon and gently tie it at the very top of the tree.

"Perfect."

I stand back to eye my hardest piece of decoration.

The tree looks beautiful shining in the fair lights like a precious jewel with a silk crown.

There are three gifts under the tree wrapped in blue gift wrap.

It's messy with tape sticking in odd directions and some pieces of paper escaping its hold.

It's fine through because all I want for Christmas is to see Willow open these gifts.

"Is there something you need to tell me? Did you invite someone in you shouldn't have?"

I can see the slim outline of Willow approaching with what looks like a pencil in hand.

As she steps closer, I see more than shadows approaching but her features gradually come into focus.

I can see Willow's wide eyes.

I can see her lithe frame.

I can even see every cautious step in my direction.

Light eyes look all over the room with the pencil aimed ready to attack.

"Briar? Briar?"

Her voice has sped up, becoming panicked.

I can't keep watching this.

"Willow, I'm right here. Don't move. I'm coming to you," I instruct.

I slowly walk closer toward her not wanting to startle the wiccan.

The darkness of the dorm made Willow's pale frame nearly invisible to a human eye.

I am almost happy now that I am only half.

I could scarcely make out her thin lips and small nose.

I stop in front of her face and see her eyebrows furrow in what I think is recognition.

"I'm right here," I sooth gently and take her hand in mine.

It's still warm and soft and I hold it tight to reassure Willow.

"Briar? Why's it so dark?"

Her voice heightens in curiosity and apparent relief.

"I'm right here," I repeat. "My eyes are a little sensitive today."

I answer truthfully but still don't want to talk about changes.

Not right now when I have a Willow with me.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped."

Willow's voice deepens in supposed hurt and I sigh.

Is it bad I still like her shivers even right now?

"I don't really think right now is the best time to talk about it though," I sigh gently and revel in the the way her body softly shakes at my proximity.

"When then?" Willow's voice is even softer now and I answer just the same as she

"When my surprise is done."

I gently tug Willow's hands in my direction and lead her towards the tree.

It shines subtly in the minimal light of my room: demure yet beautiful all the same.

Unfortunately, it doesn't seems as bright to Willow's human eyes.

Her footsteps are too unsure: every footstep takes twice as long.

I sigh at my stupidity.

"Don't worry," I reassure Willow. "Just follow me. I couldn't hurt you even if I tried."

The nonchalance of my statement must stun Willow because she pauses.

"I thought I knew someone like that."

The words are obviously not meant for me.

They seem to be to herself and for a moment I wonder when she will tell me what happened with the werewolf.

It doesn't matter now though.

Right now, the only person pivotal to me is Willow and I refuse to let my first Christmas with Willow be soiled with any hurt.

I deliberate my words in response carefully trying to sooth old wounds.

"I'm not him," I begin looking straight into her fawn colored depths. "I care about you too much to leave. I think when you love someone, you care about them enough to stay so they won't hurt if you leave even if it's for them."

"I wish it was always like that."

She sighs and I say one last thing to try to make this redhead understand.

"It is with us."

My voice is strong at this statement showing my own seriousness about us.

We stare for a moment waiting to see what the other will do next.

Her light brown eyes are the first to glance away and I squeeze her hand in comfort.

How can someone so strong and gentle seem so small?

I watch her concerned that I've gone too far, too fast and ruined everything.

Willow's breathing stops for a second before I realize she must be trying to calm down.

Have I done something wrong?

I see her small shoulders rise with a deep breath and lower in release.

I clearly see the corners of her lips slowly rise into a small grin and my own grin resurfaces.

I didn't ruin it.

We're fine.

My grin is equal parts relief and just being near the wiccan beside me.

"You said you have something to show me?"

The left eyebrow lifts at her words and that small grin is still there.

I offer her no response but my smile widens as I finish leading her to the tree.

"Willow, close your eyes or this will be a shock."

Two perfect auburn eyebrows lower in confusion but she listens hiding her eyes from my sight.

"_Lux_."

For one word, it works so well.

I see the lights grow in intensity and flinch at its power.

After a moment, the light dims revealing the final product.

I study it wary for shortcomings.

There seem to be none.

The Christmas tree shines brighter but not blinding bathing Willow's face in a golden shroud.

"Open your eyes," I whisper and I fear this smile will never leave when I am with her.

She lets go of my palm and wanders to the tree.

I will never stop enjoying the delighted expression on Willow's face.

It's her eyes widening in delight and wrinkling ever so slightly in the corners.

It's her teeth bright as the moon contrasting drastically with her slim rosy lips.

Best of all, it's that look when she sees me.

Willow gazes at me as if I am a wonder...a goddess...a magnificent person that deserves her.

It almost makes me believe I am because I have her.

Like now, my breath quickens being in the wiccan's line of sight.

"How did you do this?"

I feel my ego grow at the awe in her voice.

"Practice," I answer quickly and am slower and hesitant with my next. "Do you like it?"

"It's perfect," she reassures. "Perfectly Briar. One of a kind with no ornaments and very sparkly which is pretty, right? You got the whole Christmas tree thing down really well!"

I nod and bite my bottom lip thinking of possible meanings to what Willow's trying to say.

Almost hazel eyes drift there for an instant before returning to my face.

"I didn't get it," I surmise. "It's different...off."

Her eyes widen in what I think is surprise at my assumption.

"No," she tries again to refute but I shake my head.

This tree is obviously not what she expected of a tree.

"Yes it is."

I step closer to Willow and raise an eyebrow at the kind wiccan.

"Be honest," I say with a small grin to show my sincerity.

"To some," she wedges taking one step closer. Stars...bows," Willow shrugs her delicate shoulders.

One more step.

"You did this for us so it's perfect."

Her words are perfectly in sync to that last step needed for us to be in front of each other.

"Perfect?"

I question and feeling bold tug her by my hips toward me.

Willow leans her head toward mine and I follow.

Her forehead touches mine and I feel my cheeks warm at the contact.

It seems like very part of Willow is soft like having clouds for skin.

The contact is grounding, instilling a feeling of intimacy and safety that I've never felt so fully before.

_Crinkle._

__What was that?

I tilt my head a little at the sound.

The three presents are supposed to lie still but I hear the paper fight under the tape and from a glance seeing more corners escaping their jailers.

"You should open those before they open themselves," I recommend reluctantly pulling myself away.

Slim pink lips slip down at the corners and I can't help kissing her cheek almost enjoying the butterflies this time.

"Come on," I take her hand again and hurry to the tree.

We both settle on my carpet crossing our legs.

I grab the biggest present and hand it to her excited again to see Willow's reaction.

She tears open the wrapping paper slowly almost savoring it before seeing the leather.

Quickly, Willow opens the thick book eagerly searching through.

I see her brow furrow in confusion and disappointment at every clean white pages.

"It's a spell casting book," my voice breaks the silence. "I charmed it for you. It opens for only two people: you and I. To open it, say _amo te."_

She looks up from the book and grins.

"_Amo te_? I love you?" she translates and her smile widens at my confirmation.

"Try it," I urge nodding toward the book.

"_Amo te."_

She says it as a command: hard and strong and I smile at the look of wonder on her face as ink appears on every face.

"That's not the only gift," I say passing the thinnest box to her.

I enjoy seeing Willow's reactions especially when it's automatic.

I enjoy seeing twin auburn brows move in sync drawing closer to her eyes that first caught my attention.

I enjoy seeing the complete attention she pays everything as if it's a wonder of the world.

I eagerly watch her remove the wrapping and open the small container.

Fawn colored eyes open impossibly wider at what's inside.

The necklace inside is sterling silver and shines bright even in this minimal light.

The Vila's gemstone aquamarine pendant hangs simply from the chain in the shape of a teardrop beautiful and understated just like Willow.

The wiccan stands still on the ground with her eyes never wavering from the necklace.

"Do you like it?" I ask after a minute a little anxious of her silence.

She answers the question with her own looking into my face for the truth.

"Is this what I think it is?"

I answer trying to allude the true question knowing her hesitation.

"That depends on what you're thinking."

Willow raises her left eyebrow and her mouth straightens itself.

I sigh before answering.

"It was my mother's and now it's yours."

I raise my hand to stop her protests before they begin and explain.

"Understand," I plead. "This necklace was forged to protect its owner as long at it hangs from your neck, you are safe. Aquamarine increases healing and instills calmness to help you with your fight. It's more than about ownership but about me knowing you're safe. Please just accept this."

I see her bite her bottom lip until it turns a vibrant red and release the pressure.

Wordlessly, Willow passes me the priceless heirloom and I am too eager when she turns her back toward me.

I smile as I maneuver each rose-tinted hair away and clip the necklace in place.

I pass her the last box and grin at her playful glare.

"It's the last one," I say weakly smiling sheepishly.

She opens the last box and draws back surprised at the contents.

Inside, it's filled with pieces of paper folded into its smallest proportions.

"There's over a thirty reasons why I care for you in that box. "

I watch her carefully as sets the box down as if it's made of glass and hurries to my side.

Suddenly, her lips are upon mine and I can't breathe let alone think.

I turned my head to meet her kiss without thinking and feel my palm again the smooth warm skin of her neck.

Both hands grip me closer by face holding my cheekbones.

I feel like I'm burning as her skin touches mine burning me to the core.

I feel her tongue dance and invite me in and I answer its call breathless.

Shivers begin at the nape of my neck and I feel parts of me stiffen in a most perculiar way.

I am breathing but feel breathless.

I am too hold and cold and I don't know what to do.

I stiffen in fear of the unknown.

Willow eases the pressure at my tension, each kiss soft and slow and comforting.

Each kiss calms down until it is languid relaxed in a practiced dance that makes me simmer at every touch but not burn.

As soon as I am comfortable again, I feel Willow's lips depart.

My lips down turn at Willow's separation.

"I didn't get you a present."

I furrow my brow confused as to why this mattered right now.

"You already gave what I wanted."

I say truthfully and confused but still holding her close.

"What was that?"

Is she deliberately being obtuse?

I search her eyes for a moment before answering finding that care I've wanted for such a long time.

"To be with the one I love."

**Author's Note: Sorry! Only one more chapter left! I know you probably don't care but I'm getting bombarded by schoolwork so sorry this story is so late! I did manage to write over two thousand words though!**

.


End file.
